The purpose of this project is to examine the proteins and peptides of lymphocytes, cerebrospinal fluid, urine and plasma obtained from a family with Alzheimer disease, using two dimensional gel electrophoresis. Lymphocytes were examined directly after separation on Ficol/Hypaque or stimulated with Pha to incorporate 35S-methionine. Other clinical samples were analyzed directly on two dimensional gels using a super-sensitive silver stain developed during the course of this study.